Sequoia
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Sequoia : A 7 letter word that has the letter Q and all 5 vowels. Meanie. Minwon. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. BxB. BL. DLDR


**Sequoia**

**By : KeiLee**

**Pairing : Meanie**

**Cast : Jeon Wonwoo n Jeon (Kang) Seulgi (Twin), Kim Mingyu**

**Disclaimer : This story is pure from my imagination but the cast is not.**

**DLDR, BL. BXB.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna hitam. Hanya tertulis nama sang empunya kamar di pintu itu, tanpa ornamen lain. Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu kamar salah satu anaknya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"Sebentar lagi, eomma."

"Segeralah turun untuk sarapan. Appa sudah menunggu di bawah." Wanita paruh baya itu beranjak pergi menuju kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih yang letaknya berada di ujung yang berlawanan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada kamar sebelumnya.

Namun dia tidak mendapat tanggapan yang sama. Terhitung dua kali dia mnegetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dia kembali mengetuk, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Usahanya berhasil ketika suara erangan terdengar dari dalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Iya, eommaaaahhhmm.." Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Segeralah bersiap. Appa sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Saudaramu juga sudah hampir siap."

Hening.

"Kau dengar?" tanyanya lebih keras.

"Ne, Eomma." Jawab seorang di dalam dengan suara serak.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Entah bagaimana mereka bisa begitu berbeda." Keluhnya sebelum beranjak kembali ke ruang makan.

**...**

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di meja makan itu meletakkan tablet yang dipegangnya ketika menangkap sosok putranya menuruni tangga.

"Mana kakakmu?"

Remaja itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kanan, tepatnya di sebelah kursi sang kakak yang berada di samping sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Noona masih bersiap."

"Noonamu itu benar-benar. Dia gadis tapi tidak disiplin sama sekali." Keluh Sang eomma.

"Jangan begitu. Dia bukannya tidak disiplin, hanya kurang." Bela Sang Kepala keluarga.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Kita terlalu memanjakannya."

"Wajar jika kita memanjanya, dia anak pertama." Si wanita paruh baya hanya menghela nafas mendengar pembelaan suaminya.

"Appa... Eommaa.." teriak seorang gadis remaja dari arah tangga. Kakinya berlari kecil mendekati meja makan kemudian mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

Dia baru saja akan melayangkan ciuman kepada satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya tapi tangan sang adik lebih dulu menahannya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti melakukan itu, Noona. Kita sudah siswa Senior High."

Bibir sang kakak mengerucut sebal, "Tidak peduli kita sudah siswa Senior High atau mahasiswa, kau tetap adikku yang manis."

"Tetap tidak."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Padahal dulu kau selalu memintanya." Keluh Sang kakak kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah sang ayah.

"Itu dulu."

Gadis itu mengarahkan badannya menghadap Sang adik, "Ayolah, hanya sekali. Itupun hanya di pipi." Bujuknya.

Sang adik menghela nafas, "Tidak masalah jika Noona melakukannya hanya di rumah, tapi faktanya tidak. Noona juga melakukannya ketika di sekolah!"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku menyayangimu."

"Semua orang sudah tahu tanpa perlu Noona melakukan itu." elaknya, "Lagipula, jika kali ini Noona melakukannya di sekolah, akan banyak rumor yang beredar."

"Rumor apa?" tantang Sang kakak, "Kita sepasang kekasih? Ayolah. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa Noona berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena dilihat dari manapun, semua orang akan tahu kalau kita saudara kembar."

"Jeon Seulgi, Jeon Wonwoo. Berhenti bertengkar dan habiskan sarapan di depan kalian!" titah dari Sang Ratu membuat keduanya berakhir bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hai.. everybody.. how are you? Fine? Gooddd!**

**Jadi gue disini bawa FF baru. This is just prolog! Gimana? Mau dilanjut? Kalo mau dilanjut, minimal 50 review! Khekhekhe...**

**Buat yang minta sequel (lagi) You and I, masih gue pikir-pikir dulu. Soalnya gue mesti semedi buat nyari ide.**

**Oke.. sekian dari saya..**

**Bye**

**Ppyoungg!**


End file.
